¿Es Ese Mi Destino?
by AlysonLi
Summary: Kagome ya ha sido descepcionada muchas veces por Inuyasha, en una de esas hasta la consolo Sesshomaru lo que empezo a crear un fuerte vinculo entre ellos y una gran confusión en el corazón de Kagome. Aunque Tambien ha estado teniendo sueños muy extraños que no logra entender. Muchos secretos sobre el pasado y el destino de Kagome seran revelados. ¿Que pasara con los dos hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

¨Te amo, te amare siempre y se que nos encontraremos otra vez, aunque sea en la proxima vida...¨ Decia el, un joven muy apuesto de aproximadamente unos dieciocho años de edad. El Tenia ojos color canela, eran hermosos, reflejaban la determinacion que habia en ellos aunque habia tambien un dejo de tristeza. Ella, una joven aproximadamente de la misma edad que el, contestaba, ¨Yo tambien, y con todo mi corazon, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, y lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo un poquito mas de tiempo, aunque fuera solo un poco...¨ Ella tenia unos ojos color azul con un brillo que solo era posible en una mujer enamorada, por supuesto en ellos tambien habia ese dejo de tristeza, tal vez era por una posible separacion de los amados. Pero regresando a ella, tenia el cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, era realmente hermoso y solo hacia resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que ahora brillaban ya no solo de amor, sino de una preocupacion y tristeza inmensas. ´´Esposo mio, nos volveremos a encontrar, yo lo se, yo te llamare a mi lado siempre, y en esa vida si viviremos nuestra vida juntos, yo tengo fe...¨ El contestó, ¨Ten cuidado con lo que deseas esposa mia, por que tal vez sea un hombre lleno de responsabilidades, de peligros y tal vez tampoco tenga este caracter, tal vez si, pero muy escondido.¨ Ella, que solo contenia sus lagrimas a duras penas, le contesto a su amado, ¨Pero me tendras a mi, para compartir todo contigo, nunca me arrepentire de estar a tu lado, de amarte como yo te amo, nunca...¨ Y dicho eso se miraron fijamente para despues acercarse poco a poco y fundir los ojos canela con los azules en un beso lleno de ternura y a la vez pasion, como si ese fuera el ultimo... En eso, suena un despertador por tercera vez solo para despertar a Kagome y avisarle que llegaria muy tarde si no se apuraba, Inuyasha la habia dejado regresar a su epoca por 5 dÏas, ya que le tocaban bimestrales y este ya era el quinto dïa, en realidad, los bimestrales se habïan acabado hace dos dïas, pero la joven queria pasar un poco de tiempo en su casa, su hogar, con su familia, y por supuesto, con sus amigos, pero ultimamente tenia sueños que ella definia como extraños...´´Otra vez ese sueño, ya no me queda duda que esa muchacha soy yo, pero quien es el? Y por que sueño eso, ese idioma en el que hablan yo ni lo conozco, muy apenas me se el mio, aun asï que extraño que lo entienda y ni se ven bien muy apenas puedo distinguir el color de sus ojos, aunque nunca habia visto ese brillo de determinaciön en nadie, ni en Inuyasha, pero se que a ese joven lo quise mucho o lo quiero...¨

Mientras con un hanyou y sus amigos...

´´¡Aaaaiii! Kagome ya se tardo muchooo!¨ Gritaba un Inuyasha desesperado porque ya habian pasado los 5 dïas prometidos y la miko del futuro aun no regresaba.

¨Tranquilo Inuyasha, tal vez todavia tenga que vencer a ese demonio llamado examen y por eso todavia no regresa.¨Lo intentaba tranquilizar Sango quien todavia desayunaba junto al monge Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y la Anciana Kaede.

´´O tal vez ya se harto de ti y quiera quedarse junto con su familia y sus amigos y hasta posiblemente con otro hombre que no sea un TONTO como tu!¨ Exclamö Shippo con la clara intenciön de molestar a Inuyasha.

¨¡Quë dijiste engendro del mal! Y dicho eso, Inuyasha comenzö a corretear a Shippo por toda la cabaña hasta que un aroma muy conocido llego a su desarrollado sentido del olfato por lo que dijo en un susurro que solo alcanzo a oir el zorrito ¨Kikyo¨ **(N\A: Este Inuyasha Si Que Es Tonto A La Primera Señal De Que Kikyo Esta Cerca Sale Corriendo, Enserio Que Le Pasa Aaaii Que Ganas De Castarlo Jaja) **Y salio corriendo de la cabaña como poseso a toda velocidad, solo para encontrar a una Kikyo aparentemente debil recostada en un arbol recibiendo almas de sus serpientes cazadoras.

¨Por fin llegaste Inuyasha, algo me dijo que vendrias.¨Dijo con una sonrisa debil Kikyo.

Mientras en la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede...

¨Y ahora, a ese que mosco le pico¨ Habia dicho Miroku quien estubo muy callado durante la tranquila conversaciön de Shippo e Inuyasha** (N\A: Que Se Note El Sarcasmo Jaja) **al igual que la anciana Kaede, al parecer estaban muy divertidos que no pensaban intervenir, en realidad ¿Quë mosco les habia picado a ellos? Hasta eso era muy extraño en la anciana.

En eso, intervino Shippo, ¨Miroku, puedo hablar contigo a solas¨ Decia el kitsune con una carita de enfado, en realidad se veia muy tierno. **(N\A: ¿Quien Quiere Un Shippo? Por Que Yo Si Quiero Uno, Asi Todo Tierno Que Haga Todo Por Su Mamita Adoptiva. XD)**

´´Eeemm, Claro Shippo todo lo que quieras saber de las mujeres te lo cuento yo, el experto, Jajaja¨ Al decir esto solo recibio una cachetada por parte de Sango, que hasta se riö la Anciana Kaede, ¨Sii claroo su excelencia, es tan experto que por eso le meto tantas cachetadas, andele vayase haya afuera a platicar de eso importante con Shippo , y no le meta ideas en la cabeza apenas es un niño.¨ Antes de que el monje pudiera protestar ya estaba afuera con Shippo. ¨Ahora si Shippo, dime que cosas quieres saber sobre las mujeres yo te puedo decir todo.¨ Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en la cara de Miroku a lo que el pequeño kitsune solo contesö, ¨No seas tonto Miroku, si no soy tu, yo solo quiero decirte que yo si se a donde fue Inuyasha, y no es a la epoca de Kagome...¨Miroku quedo atonito ante tal confesion, no podia ni articular palabra alguna.¨Ya que no contestas, te dire a donde fue, bueno, a donde supongo que fue, antes de salir corriendo como poseso dijo el nombre de Kikyo, fue solo un susurro, aunque afortunadamente solo yo lo escuche por que si lo hubiera escuchado Sango ya estaria muerto, y no es que no me gustaria ver eso pero tambien soy bueno Muajajaja!¨ A Miroku Le Surgio una gotita en la cabeza pero su rostro paso de una expresiön divertida a una seria. ¨Pequeño Shippo, sera mejor no decir nada, si no la Señorita Kagome saldra muy herida de esto cuando regrese, asi que solo hay que decir que fue a pasear para que cuando ella regrese no se percate y no tenga que sufrir y asi tal vez ayudemos un poco a Inuyasha a no ser castrado por Sango, Aaaah! Aveces no me sorprenderia que en realidad Kagome si se harte de Inuyasha algun dïa y lo deje a el para irse con otro...¨El pequeño zorrito entendio y contesto ¨Tienes razon, me pregunto cuando madurara el tonto de Inuyasha.¨Ambos suspiraron al unïsono pero no se dieron cuenta de que Sango habia estado escuchando toda la conversación...

_¨Otra vez esto,¿qué me pasa? No se ni quien es el, sin embargo siento lo mismo que ella sintió como si en realidad yo fuera ella, aunque no creo que sea posible ni nos parecemos, bueno, si actuamos muy parecido pero no quiere decir que yo sea ella, ¿o si?_

¨Señorita Higurashi, Señorita ya despierte por favor.¨ Decia su maestro ya impaciente.

¨¿Eeh? Que pasa, ya se acabo la clase? Contestó Kagome lo que hizo que el resto de su grupo riera.

¨Si tanto quiere que se acabe la clase,¿por qué no se sale? Y asi acabo Kagome afuera de su salón todavía pensativa por sus sueños extraños.

_¨Deberia acostumbrarme desde que regrese los tengo, a la mejor poco a poco los ire descifrando, me causa tanta nostalgia y tristeza... no se que pensar...¨_

Al salir de la escuela Kagome y sus amigas fueron a comer a Mc Donalds **(N\A: Siempre Van a Mc Donalds, Que No Pueden Ir A Un Burger King O Que?) **ellas tenian una charla muy animada sobre los chicos mientras Kagome seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sus tres amigas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi la empezaron a llenar de preguntas.

¨¡Kagome despierta! Llevas asi todo el día, dinos, que tienes?

¿Acaso es Inuyasha?

¿O ya no piensas en el?

¿Se Pelearon?

¿O Acaso te quedaste pensando en la clase?

Ante la pregunta de Ayumi a todas les surgió una gotita y Eri y Yuka casi le dan de trancazos pero después de eso siguieron con el interrogatorio de Kagome.

¨Eeh... Chicas.. Bueno Yoo...¨

¨Inuyasha tu me quieres verdad y no me dejaras sola nunca, ¿cierto?¨

¨Bueno...Yo...Veras, primero tengo que aniquilar a Naraku por lo que nos hizo hace 50 años espero que entiendas eso, yo te amo y te protegere con mi vida si es necesario, pero...¿a qué te refieres con eso de que nunca te dejare?¨ **(N\A: Si Les Digo, Este Si Es Tonto Aaaiii Inuyasha & Luego No Te Quejes Si Kagome Te Deja -.-) **¨A nada Inuyasha solo queria asegurarme de que me querias que te parece si nos encontramos una vez a la semana en este mismo lugar, yo te llamare desde donde estes con mis serpientes, pero en la noche para que nadie se de cuenta ¿qué te parece? Inuyasha no pudo más que sentirse feliz ante tal petición, pero se había olvidado por completo de aquella muchacha que alguna vez juro proteger, la misma que le habia pedido permanecer a su lado...Y Contestó, ¨Sii, mi querida Kikyo, acepto... **(N\A: Ni Que Se Estubieran Casando Que Paletosos y Para Que A Escondidas Ya Si Quiere Que Se La Lleve De Viaje Con Ellos ¿No?)** Y Asi Se Fundieron en un tierno y cálido abrazo que la Sacerdotisa muerta ciertamente no podia sentir ya que era un cadaver frío, aunque Inuyasha sii pero sentia algo diferente a cuando abrazaba a Kagome...

**Inuyasha PoV**

_¿Qué pasa, esto no es nada como los abrazos de Kagome, los de ella son cálidos y me hacen sentir una gran ternura y tranquilidad en mi corazón, ¿acaso será amor? ¡Pero como puedo decir eso, yo amo a Kikyo y moriría por ella, pero también lo haria por Kagome... Aaah Kagome, ¿qué estaras haciendo, ya habras regresado?_

Mientras con Kagome y sus amigas...

¨Chicas no pasa nada con Inuyasha solo he estado un poco distraida por que quiero ropa nueva y ademas hace un buen rato que no tengo una cita con un chico ppfff...¨

Las tres dijeron al unísono: ¨Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Pero Ayumii tuvo que preguntar por Inuyasha ¨Pero e Inuyasha, el que hara cuando se entere que saldras con un chico?¨A Kagome se le acababan las ideas...

¨Oye Si es cierto, ¿no se enojará?¨

¨Chicas, les recuerdo que yo e Inuyasha no tenemos nada por lo tanto yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana ya que el no me ha dicho nada y a este paso no creo que lo diga y aparte el sigue dudando entre yo y esa mujer de su pasado, así que traiganme a Hoyo en 2 horas iré a arreglarme a mi casa, arreglenlo, sii.¨

Las chicas quedaron pasmadas pero le aplaudieron a Kagome por su Gran Fuerza y actitud calmada **(N\A: Claro, Calmadaa XD)**

Kagome regresó a su casa muy feliz por su cita con Hoyo hacía un buen rato que no salia con alguien y que mejor que con Hoyo tal vez hoy era su día, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue darse un buen baño para pensar en algunas cosas aunque siempre que estaba en silencio y calmada se le venian a la mente las imágenes que aparecian en sus sueños, esa chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño y aquel apuesto joven de ojos canelas con un brillo de determinación en ellos en realidad no sabia como se veia el joven pero suponía que era alguien muy apuesto, se sonrojo al pensar en como podia imaginarselo pero en ese momento la imágen de Inuyasha paso por su mente y recordó que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué estaria haciendo? ¿Por qué no había venido? Eso se le hacia muy raro para esa hora Inuyasha ya hubiera ido por ella aunque no le importo, al contrario, el hecho le agrado un poco, últimamente, desde que tenía esos sueños sabía que Inuyasha estaba bien, ella lo sentía, así que no se procupaba.

Cuando salió del baño se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes con un sueter azul arriba y tacones azules, se veia realmente hermosa. Decidió que ese día no seria igual, por lo que no se peino como lo hacia usualmente-con el pelo suelto- este día se hizo una cola de caballo que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo acostumbrado, se preparo para salir pero su madre le dijo que le tenian una sorpresa...

Sango estubo muy callada desde que escuchó la conversación de Miroku y Shippo, estaba pensando si en realidad debia decirle la verdad a Kagome, eran amigas, casi hermanas pero si le decia la haria sufrir mucho y ella no queria eso. No, ya la había visto sufrir muchas veces y todo por ese tonto de Inuyasha y no lo haria otra vez, a la mejor le mentiria, pero por su bien , para que ella no llorara. Y así se evitaria ese nudo en la garganta que se le hacia al ver llorar a su hermana en silencio, Kagome tenia derecho a saber la verdad pero seria doloroso así que decidió que sería lo mejor para ella, pero volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando sintió algo en su muslo derecho, era la mano de ese monge lividinoso ¿Cuándo aprenderia? ¨Usted nunca cambia, ¿verdad excelencia?¨ PLAAFF, sólo se oyó el golpe del hiraikotsu en la cabeza de Miroku, antes no quedaba mensito de tanto golpe. ¨Pero Sanguito, no es mi culpa, toda esta culpa la tiene Naraku por haber puesto esta maldición en mi mano.¨ Sintió un golpe en la cabeza, otro, otro hasta llegar al 10 dónde Sango dijo: ¨Aaaiii Ajaa eso que se lo crea el ingenuo de Inuyasha, bueno, de ingenuo no tiene nada verdad , siempre esta con Kikyo y si no esta con ella se consuela con Kagome aaiii esa rata de dos patas en dondee esta, de seguro besuqueandose con Kikyo y la otra muy dejada, aaiii que coraje!¨ Dicho esto se tapo la boca, había revelado que lo sabia todo y eso no era nada bueno.¨Así que escuchaste mi conversación con Shippo verdad Sanguito y dime diras algo?¨ Sango estaba colérica, no podia contener su enfado hacia Inuyasha después de todo lo que le habia hecho a su amiga pero aún asi no podia decir nada, no por proteger a Inuyasha, si no por no hacer sufrir a Kagome así que intento calmarse un poco y contesó: ¨No su excelencia, no puedo, y no por Inuyasha si no por Kagome, así como usted lo dijo esto seria muy doloroso para Kagome y prefiero no hacerla sufrir, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente¨... **(N\A: Claro esta sufre y sufre y por esoo se va a ir a una cita con Hoyo verdad XD)**

**Por Favor Dejen Reviews Y Diganme Si Debo Continuarla se Los agradeceria :)  
**


	2. Capitulo 1: Sentimientos

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos**

¨Kagome! Hija te tenemos una sorpresa, te encantara¨

¨Sii y estaras super agradecida con nosotros.¨ Dijeron Sota y el Abuelo al unísono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¨¿Eeh, A qué se refieren? Dijo una Kagome confundida.

¨Pues, Taaa Taan!¨Dicho eso, los tres sacaron una cajita con sus tres manos solo para entregarsela a Kagome.

¨Wow, Gracias Mamá, Sota y Abuelo, ¿Me preguntó qué sera?¨ Al abrirlo se llevo una gran sorpresa, ¡Era un celular! Pero no un celular cualquiera, era un Blackerry Bold, a Kagome se le lleno el rostro de lagrimas de felicidad por la sorpresa de su familia, se sentía realmente agradecida con ellos, ahora le podria enseñar a Sango muchas cosas y las dos no se aburririan, sería genial, pero se acordo de algo... ¨Oigan, amo su regalo pero, en la época feudal no tendre señal, aunque bueno me lo podria llevar verdad?¨

¨Claro hija, es tuyo, y aunque no tengas señal le agregamos un poco de las canciones que te gustan, mira, pruebalas.¨ Kagome buscó las canciones que había y efectivamente se dió cuenta de que había muchas canciones que le gustaban pero encontro una en especial que le llamó la atención... ¨Mamá, esta canción, ¿de dónde la sacaste? La mamá de Kagome se fijo y puso cara de sorpresa ante la canción, ¨Aaii! Perdon hija no me dí cuenta en realidad no la conozco, puedes borrarla si quieres.¨

¨No en realidad, me gustaria escucharla primero¨ Empezó a poner la canción y se escuchó:

¨Aún puedo recordar, cómo si fuera ayer, cuando volábamos, cuál aves bajo el sol.¨ ¨Soliamos creer, con ideleble fé, que el mañana ideal habría de llegar, que siempre estariamos juntos, que estó no tendría fin, que no habria nada , más grande que este amor, pero en algún lugar, el anhelo se esfumó, ¿hoy dónde queda, nuestro sueño?, volaré hacia el lugar donde te encuentres tú, no me detendre, no puede ser que un sentimiento así deba acabar, sin antes florecer, sólo se que juntó a tí quiero caminar, mi corazón lo ve más claro que nunca...¨

**Fragmento de la canción Sonic Boom de Tsubasa Shunraiki, traducida y cantada al Español por Lucy Sanchez.**

Esta canción le causaba mucha nostalgia a Kagome, y ella no sabia por que pero al fijarse en la hora de su nuevo celular, se dió cuenta de que se le haria tarde, ¨¡Aaaiii Nooo!, se me hace tarde adios mamá, abuelo, Sota, Nos Vemos luego!¨ Y así salió corriendo Kagome a toda la velocidad que daban sus pies, bueno en una de esas casí se mata por que se le había olvidado que traia tacones...

Media hora después...

¨¡Uuuff! Hasta que llego, espero no haber hecho esperar a Hoyo¨Pero para su sorpresa, Hoyo todavía no había llegado. _¨Que extraño, Hoyo es de esos que llegan puntuales, bueno, tal vez las chicas tuvieron un poco de problemas, jeje._

Apenas había parpadeado Kagome, y las chicas, habían entrado corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, con Hoyo en brazos, esa escena se le hizo realmente graciosa a Kagome.

¨Aquí esta Kagome, bueno, nosotras ya cumplimos con nuestra parte, ahora los dejamos solos tortolitos...¨Eri les guiño, hecho que hizo que los dos jovenes se sonrojaran ferozmente.

¨Bueno, adios Kagome y Hoyo, pasenla bien¨ Dijeron las tres amigas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

¨Bueno, Hola higurashi, para qué me querias?¨

¨Vamos Hoyo, llamame Kagome y nadamás para pasar el rato, esta bien no cres? ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos fotos, en realidad quiero estrenar la cam de mi cel y que mejor que contigo, ¿no?¨ **(N\A: Desde cuando Kagome sabia hablar tan moderno, woow un celular puede cambiar a una persona drasticamente Jajaja)**

Hoyo sólo asintió con la cara todavía roja y dijo ¨Esta bien, ¿Dónde seria un buen lugar?¨

¨¿Qué te parece la plazita de haya donde esta la fuente?¨

¨Bien, vamos¨

Y los dos fueron juntos, pero de lo que no se dió cuenta Kagome fue de que inconsientemente se sujeto del brazo de Hoyo, hecho que lo hizo sonrojar, ella no se había dado cuenta, a su mente le vino una escena donde la muchacha de sus sueños estaba sujetada del brazo del chico que amaba y una sonrisa surgió en su hermoso rostro...

**Con Inuyasha...**

Kikyo e Inuyasha habían quedado dormidos juntos fundidos en un cálido abrazo, pero Inuyasha soñaba con Kagome aún teniendo en brazos a la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

¨Kagome, ¿dónde estas?¨ Inuyasha caminaba por un bosque buscando a Kagome cuando encuentra una escena que nunca hubiera imaginado ver, Kikyo y Kagome juntas arriba de un árbol, conversando como si fueran dos hermanas. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, las dos vestidas con traje de sacerdotisa como si fueran una igual, ninguna traia el pelo recogido, eran como dos gemelas, ellas al ver a Inuyasha voltearon a verse y sonrieron, de un salto bajaron de el árbol en donde estaban, era el árbol Sagrado...** (N\A: Woow, Que Agilidad La De Esas Dos & Quien Lo Imaginaria, Las Dos Juntas A Inuyasha Sii Que Le Va a Dar Un Paro Con Lo Que Viene Muaajajaj XD)**

Inuyasha estaba atónito, las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera, ante esta reacción Kagome y Kikyo se tomaron de una mano y extendieron la otra hacía Inuyasha y dijeron al unísono, ¨Vamos Inuyasha, dinos con quien te quedas nadie saldra herido...¨ Dijeron con una gran sonrisa. Inuyasha no podía decir nada no sabía que escoger, mejor dicho a quien escoger, estaba muy confundido. Kikyo sonrió, soltó la mano de Kagome por un momento y dió un paso hacia adelante, ¨Inuyasha, en realidad no importa a quien escojas, nosotras somos una sola, y somos iguales, por ejemplo, si yo no hubiera tenido esa responsabilidad con la perla de Shikón no hubiera tenido ese carácter frío y calculador, hubiera sido como Kagome...¨ Kagome quien había estado muy callada, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y dijo, ¨Eso es cierto si yo hubiera tenido una responsabilidad tan grande como la de Kikyo, te aseguro que hubiera sido como ella, irónico, ¿no es así? una no tuvo la dicha de ser libre y la otra si, pero a final de cuentas, las dos caimos enamoradas, dime no te basto con una o también querias a la reencarnación? a fin de cuentas, somos una...¨ Su sonrisa cálida cambio a una con una tristeza melancólica, y dijeron al unísono ¨Pero todavía falta descifrar la última parte, la del pasado verdadero y el destino... Adios Inuyasha, nos volveremos a encontrar, claro en los sueños.¨ Y se despidieron con una gran sonrisa...

En eso Inuyasha despertó y al encontrar a Kikyo en sus brazos, sonrió, ¨Solo fue un mal sueño, no pudo ser más que eso...¨

**Con Kagome...**

¨¡Que bien me la estoy pasando contigo Hoyo!¨ Kagome sonrió, lo que causo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hoyo.

¨Sabes Kagome, es la primera vez que sonries así, para mí... Me alegra mucho eso, pareces otra, se ve que hoy es un buen día para tí.¨ Hoyo se sinceró... Y Kagome se sonrojó.

¨Wow, te diste cuenta, si hoy desperté renovada y aparte estoy muy feliz con mi celular, conservare las fotos que nos tomamos y pondré... esta de fondo de pantalla, ¿qué te parece? Era una foto donde salían Hoyo y Kagome abrazados, Hoyo agarrandola de la cintura y Kagome abrazada a él, parecian novios... pero no lo eran, el fragil corazón de Kagome pertenecia a un hanyou llamado Inuyasha y a ese misterioso joven que aparecia en sus sueños, sabía que el joven tal vez ya estaria muerto pero ese sentimiento se conservaba...

¨Woow! Sii Esta genial esa foto!¨ **(N\A: Jaja Hoyo es Fresaa XD)** Kagome se fijo en la hora de su reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya iban a ser las seis así que se despidió de Hoyo y regresó a su casa por su equipaje para regresar a la época feudal donde Inuyasha la ¨esperaba¨, se despidió de su madre. ¨Mamá! Ya me voy, me llevare el celular, okay, cuidense y dile adios a Sota y al Abuelo por mii.¨ ¨Esta bien hija, ten mucho cuidado, y disfruta de tu celular.¨ **(N\A: Parece Qye les Importa Más El Celular Jaja)**

Al regresar con su familia adoptiva saludó, ¨!Hola chicos, ya llegue!¨ Todos fueron a darle la bienvenida a su hermana, mamá y casí hija-de la anciana Kaede-

¨¡KAGOMEE! Te Extrañe!¨

¨Señorita Kagome se ve hermosa hoy¨

¨Es cierto amiga, luces una sonrisa muy bella¨

¨Que bueno que regresaste Kagome.¨

¨Les traje muchas cosas y Sango ahorita hablamos si, por cierto, ¿dónde esta Inuyasha?

Ante la pregunta, el monje, la exterminadora, el kitsune y la anciana no sabian que contestar, si le decian la verdad la miko del futuro quedaria muy herida...

Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews De Destyni. Kate y de Sayuri1707 Me Motivaron Mucho A Continuarlo Ya Que Es Mi Primer Fanfic, Gracias :)


	3. Capítulo 2 Encuentros Inesperados

**Capitulo 3 Encuentros Inesperados**

¨¿Chicos, qué pasa, en dónde esta Inuyasha?¨ Preguntaba Kagome un poco confundida por la actitud de sus amigos.

Sango iba a contestar la verdad pero justo cuando iba a hablar, Miroku interrumpió y dijo, ¨El fue a dar un paseo lo notamos muy distraido desde que te fuiste Kagome, no debe tardar.¨ Todos los presentes en la cabaña dieron un suspiro, ver a Kagome triste les partia el corazón por lo tanto decidieron callar. Pero Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo, ¨Esta bien, en ese caso creo que iré por el.¨ Ellos iban a negarse a lo que la miko del futuro pensaba hacer pero esa sonrisa suya, los deslumbro a todos que no pudieron hacer más que asentir en silencio.

**Sango PoV**

_Soy una tonta, debí detener a Kagome, problablemente los encuentre y se le parta el corazón_. En un gesto de rabia golpee el piso una y otra vez, Miroku me detuvo negando con la cabeza y dijo, ¨No habia nada que pudieramos hacer, Sango, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, dijeramos o no. _Eso es lo que me da más rabia excelencia, siempre es lo mismo con ese perro tonto, hasta que un dia Kagome se canse de él y decida largarse con otro, hasta ese día aprendera, esto no es justo la que sale más herida en esto siempre es Kagome, siempre..._ ¨No te preocupes Sango, ya veras que Kagome castigara al tonto de Inuyasha con sus Abajo, y si no lo hace yo lo castigare, sii por favor no te sientas culpable...¨ Intervino Shippo con una carita triste. **(N\A: Ows :3 Hasta Shippo Entiende Lo Que Sufre Kagome, Inuyasha Ya Reacciona Por Favor )** No lo puedo creer, como es que un niño tan pequeño como Shippo entienda estas cosas, todo por culpa de Inuyasha, ¿quién se cree ese perro inmundo?, ya vera cuando regrese le rompere todo lo que se llama cara... No vivira para contarlo...

Kagome iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, esa noche había luna llena y sentía como si la luna la guiara, iba escuchando música, por que claro, también le compraron audífonos. **(N\A: Ya Quisiera Yo Tener La Suerte De Kagome, Quieroo Un Bb)**

Iba escuchando la canción completa que estubo escuchando en la tarde, Sonic Boom.

**¨Siempre estubiste aquí, acompañandome, pero no pude ver, quien eras en verdad, ahora puedo entender, cuán importante es, el don de valorar lo que es cercano a mí, y también se que sólo con desear, abrazarte una vez más, no podre salvarte de esta obscuridad, tengo que recuperar, todo aquello que perdí, y decirte, que te quiero, viajare, hacia el lugar que dicte el corazón, libre al fín, abriré, estas bellas alas que me guiaran, a donde tú estes, el momento llegará, se que al final, te alcanzaré, y te amaré como nunca, volaré, hacia el lugar donde te encuentres tú, no me detendré, no puede ser, que un sentimiento así deba acabar, sin antes florecer, sólo se que junto a ti, quiero caminar, nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad, mi corazón, lo ve más claro que nunca, y mañana nuestro amor, sera más fuerte que nunca...¨ **

A Kagome le parecia una canción muy hermosa, pero sentia como si le quisiera decir algo, algo relacionado con sus sueños, esos sueños que no lograba entender, pero que sentia que pronto serian revelados sus secretos. Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta de que la luna la guió al lugar que menos esperaba, freno en seco, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, ni como habia llegado ahi. Aunque, ella sólo podia ver como Inuyasha se le iba de las manos, como su Inuyasha nunca seria suyo, la escena que vió la dejo paralizada, Inuyasha y Kikyo dormidos profundamente en un cálido abrazo, Inuyasha despertaba y le decia algunas palabras que Kagome no quizo escuchar, sólo se limitó a escuchar, ¨Te amo Kikyio¨ y ver como Inuyasha le daba un dulce y tierno beso a la sacerdotisa muerta. No podia aguantar más, sabía que si se quedaba no iba a poder contener las lagrimas y el dolor, así que salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies esta vez no tropezo, sólo se cayo en el camino y se doblo el tobillo, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era mucho más grande que cualquier dolor...

**Kagome Pov**

Salí corriendo, no podía soportar ver eso, me duele mi tobillo, pero ese dolor no es comparado con el que siento ahora en el pecho, el dolor de saber que Inuyasha nunca sera mío, que siempre le pertenecera a Kikyo, a su amada Kikyo. Es irónico pensar que el alguna vez juro protegerme, por que puede ser que ya no cumpla esa promesa. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme felíz, no por mí, si no, por ellos, por que ellos si pueden ser felices y se tienen el uno al otro, mientras para mi, mi única compañera es la luna, la que ahora me esta guiando a algún lugar por que yo no tengo rumbo fijo. Sólo se vagar en mi propia soledad, y pensar que hace algunas horas era muy felíz, creo que al terminar mi misión aquí yo deba regresar a mi época, a mi casa, al lugar donde yo pertenezco. Pero espera, me quedare aquí también hasta que descubra que significan mis sueños, y así poder saber quien es el, y si en verdad esa soy yo. La luna me ha traido a un hermoso lago rodeado de pasto y arboles con una cascada, creo que me dare un baño a la luz de la luna y así dormire un poco antes de regresar con los muchachos... Sere libre, ya no sufriré más...

No muy lejos de ahí, un youkai de mirada ambarina, fría e inexpresiva, vagaba solo, no iba acompañado pues esa ves sintió una necesidad de estar sólo, no sabia por que pero sentía que la luna lo guiaba. Siguió a la luna, hasta llegar a un claro donde había un lago, de repente se escondió al ver a la mujer de su medio hermano desvistiendose para entrar al lago. No sabia por que se había escondido, ni que le temiera a una simple humana, pero el ver a esa humana le causaba algo parecido a lo que sentía por la pequeña Rin, pero a la vez muy diferente, tal vez era de las escasas humanas que tenian su respeto se quedo observando el espectaculo muy atento pero pareció notar una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro de esa muchacha lo que le causo al go en el estomago...

Mientras con Inuyasha y Kikyo

Cuando Inuyasha despertó le pareció haber olfateado a Kagome, pero no no podia haber sido ella, no sabia ni donde estaba, así que despertó a la miko muerta muy gentilmente. ¨¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?¨ Habia preguntado ella muy desconcertada ante la reacción de Inuyasha. ¨Nada, sólo que ya me tengo que ir, mis amigos deben estar esperandome, adios Kikyo...¨ Dicho eso juntaron sus labios poco a poco en un beso lleno de ternura y cálidez que la miko no podia sentir , debido a que ella era un cadáver. Poco después de que la figura de Inuyasha desapareciera en el bosque la miko dijo en un susurro, ¨Te esperare Inuyasha, tú seras para mí y no para esa niñita Kagome, te llevaré al infierno conmigo y nadie podra hacer nada, ni siquiera ella...¨

Con Inuyasha y sus amigos...

Sango esperaba impaciente a Kagome ya que la chica se habia tardado un buen rato, sólo esperaba que estuviera con Inuyasha y que no hubiera vistó nada entre el y Kikyo... ¨Aaii, Kagome ya me tiene muy preocupada con que no le haya pasado nada...¨

En eso Inuyasha llegó interviniendo ¨¿Cómo Kagome no ha llegado?¨ Ahora mismo voy por ella¨

Sango no contestó, sólo se acerco a Inuyasha y lo golpeó, si Kagome no había llegado con el era porque seguramente habia visto una escenita entre el y esa maldita de Kikyo. Le susurró a la pequeña Kirara que la buscara y que si la encontraba, que les avisara de inmediato. El monje Miroku intervino, la situación de Kagome empezaba a preocuparle, ¨La Señorita regresó hace varias horas y salió a buscarte pero como te puedes dar cuenta no ha llegado y ya es de noche¨ Shippo alzó la voz ¨Ya admitelo Inuyasha estuviste con Kikyo y de seguro Kagome los vió y se fue corriendo antes de que te dieras cuenta GRANDISIMOO TONTOO!¨

Inuyasha estaba atónito, pensó que nadie sabia de su encuentro con Kikyo, ¨Pero tu como sabes eso engendro?¨ ¨Pues por que te escuche murmurar su nombre y luego salir corriendo, tontoo y ahora ella debe-¨ fue interrumpido por Sango ¨Shippo no te preocupes, a este lo mato yooo, pobre Kagome, ella debe estar ahorita sufriendo, llorando, y debe estar desprotegida y sola, tal ves y hasta este heridaa y todo por tu culpa!¨ Saco un cuchillo de la mochila de Kagome y empezó a corretear a Inuyasha por todas partes con el. ¨Miroku, ¡Ayudamee!. A lo que el monje sonrió y contestó ¨No, no ,no Inuyasha, esta vez te lo mereces...¨

Con Kagome...

Kagome pusó una canción mientras se bañaba, aún no se daba cuenta de que era observada, para ella solo estaba la luna que la acompañaba en sus penas, cerro los ojos y una luna cresciente amarilla se vislumbro en su frente, ella no la habia sentido ni visto, pero el youkai si y quedo atónito. ¨Que hermosa es la luna y pensar que en las noches que no hay luna Inuyasha se convierte en un completo humano, que ironía...¨ Una sonrisa melancólica y triste apareció en su semblante, mientras las lagrimas que ya no eran contenidas se deslizaban por su rostro, mientras Sesshomaru sentía que algo le revolcaba el estomágo al verla llorar. La canción que tenia puesta Kagome sólo daba paso a más lagrimas ya que interpretaba lo que Kagome sentía, Sesshomaru no le tomo importancia a la canción hasta que escucho un poco de la letra, entonces , supo la razón del llanto de esa fragil muchacha que la mayoría del tiempo mostraba ser alguien de un carácter muy fuerte...

**La De La Mala Suerte Jesse & Joy**

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión**

**Cegando por completo mi razón**

**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior**

**Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor**

**Probé de la manzana por amor**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

**No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

Las lagrimas brotaban cada vez más y más de los ojos de Kagome, Sesshomaru ya no se pudo contener e hizo ruido para que la miko del futuro lo escuchara. ¨¿Quién esta ahí?¨ Kagome se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el que salía de entre las sombras era el mismisimo Sesshomaru...

**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol**

**Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no**

**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo**

**Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**

**Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? **

¨Ah, eres tú Sesshomaru no esperaba encontrarme contigo, dime, ¿qué te trae por acá?

¨Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, humana, ¿y el odioso de mi medio hermano?

A la sola mención del hanyou, Kagome estalló en llanto, ciertamente se le habia olvidado que estaba en el lago desnuda frente a Sesshomaru pero al voltear hacia abajo se dió cuenta, así que le pidió al youkai que se volteara mientras salia y se vestía.

Sesshomaru solo quedó en silencio y después dijo, ¨Bien, si no quieres contestar no lo hagas y ya¨ Aparentemente molesto...

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto**

**Siempre y cuando sea honesto**

**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto**

**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**

**No soy la dueña de tu corazón**

**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? **

**Canción La De La Mala Suerte Jesse & Joy**

A lo que Kagome solo sonrió, ciertamente Rin estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ahora Sesshomaru tenia un poco de tacto con las personas.

¨¿De qué sonries?

¨Yo, de nada¨

¨Entonces no vas a contestar a mi pregunta?¨

¨Bueno, es que yo...-¨ Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kagome rebeldes, y Sesshomaru se dió cuenta, la luna iluminaba muy bien el lugar donde se encontraban. El verla llorar le causó una opresión en el pecho, así que casí por impulso, se lanzó a abrazarla por lo que Kagome se sorprendió pero se sintió unpoco feliz y correspondio al abrazo y así se durmio, acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru... Pero una pequeña gatita estubo viendo TODA la escena y fue a avisarle a sus compañeros...

**Sesshomaru PoV**

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hice eso? Practicamente me lanzé a sus brazos pero sentí una extrañana cálidez cuando ella correspondió sera esto amor? Bah! Tonterias, el gran Sesshomaru nunca se ha enamorado y no lo hara, menos de una estúpida humana, pero por que digo eso si estoy aquí abrazandola, Aaaah! Maldita sea que Pasa!_

**Kagome PoV**

_Esta sensación... es la misma que la de mi sueño la misma que sienten ellos cuando se besaban y se abrazaban, acaso será el... No! eso no es posible, no lo creo, pero esta aquí abrazandome, y yo siento esta sensación, esta felicidad... Antes de quedar dormida ante sus pensamientos alcanzó a murmurar un cálido y afectuoso ¨Gracias¨ a lo que una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hermoso youkai..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**La Felicidad de la Persona que Amas**

Kirara había visto TODA la escena y supuso que Kagome estaría en buenas manos, así que fue a avisarle a sus amigos. Cuando llego todos la llenaron de preguntas, casi se mareaba.

¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué no viene contigo?

¿La encontraste?

¿Esta bién?

De hecho, sólo el pequeño zorrito la entendía, no esperaban que respondiera, ¿O sí? Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero no porque ella no aparecía, sino por el hecho de que era SU culpa. Y si Inuyasha estaba furioso, imagínense Sango, al monje Miroku no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Inuyasha.¨¡Maldito Inuyasha! Por tu culpa no aparece, si llega a tener un sólo rasguño te juro que te mato, ¿¡Me oíste¡? Inuyasha ahora no sólo estaba furioso, sino ahora también lo invadía el sentimiento del miedo. Por otra parte, el monje Miroku estaba impaciente, no saber nada de su casi hermana Kagome le preocupaba y más si una de las razones de su sufrimiento era ese perro, porque ya no se refería a él como Inuyasha, sino como a lo que él le parecía que era, un perro inmundo, pero bueno sólo se sentía así por dentro por qué no lo demostraba. El pequeño Shippo escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Kirara, de vez en cuando ponía caras de sorpresa o cosas así, hasta que finalmente dijo. ¨¡Ya cállense! Dejen que les cuente todo lo que dijo Kirara.¨ ¨¡Bueno, pues dilo!¨

¨Bueno, Kirara dijo que estuvo vagando un buen rato pero no la encontró.¨

¨Ves maldito Inuyasha, ahora como estará, ay Kagome.

¨No me dejas terminar Sango, así que Kirara decidió buscar un rato más hasta que al fin la encontró.¨

¨¿Y por qué no viene con ella, o ya se fue a su época?

¨Aay! Ya déjenme terminar! Bueno, pues Kirara dice que Kagome se estaba bañando en un pequeño lago, escuchando una melodía muy bonita, pero que ni ella ni Kagome se habian dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí, pero que después salió de las sombras y era un hombre¨ La cara de preocupación de Inuyasha cambió a una de total furia, estaba casi rojo del coraje. ¨Ah no pues sí, a la primera va y se consuela con el que sea no pues si y luego porque dicen que me voy con Kykio.¨ Sango, en cambio, era la imagen de la satisfacción, nada le alegraba más que escuchar eso, por fin Inuyasha reaccionaria o Kagome decidiría irse con otro pero lo dicho por Inuyasha le enojo mucho. PLAAFF! Se escuchó el sonido de la mano de Sango retumbar contra la cara de Inuyasha. ¨¡Quién te crees para decir eso¡!? Kagome sufría cuando te ibas con ese cadaver ambulante sin embargo nunca te dijo nada, y ahora tú crees que puedas reclamarle por que algún hombre la consuele, pues no señor, ahora es el turno de Kagome para hacerte sufrir, y todo esto lo ocasionaste TU! El monje Miroku, quien había estado muy callado decidió intervenir ¨Cálmense por favor, estamos intentando saber el paradero de Kagome y ustedes no nos dejan, continúa Shippo, por favor.¨ ¨Gracias Miroku, hasta que me dejan hablar, pues el hombre salió de entre las sombras y Kagome lo vio, conversaron tantito porque después Kagome salió del lago y se vistió, por cierto dice Kirara que Kagome tenía una luna cresciente en la frente, y que por alguna razón le pareció que era más fuerte. Al salir del lago, conversaron tantito pero después Kagome empezó a llorar y el hombre la abrazo, y así quedaron dormidos.¨ Si Inuyasha estaba enojado en un principio por saber a Kagome con un hombre, pues ahora la furia se iba al diablo, él parecía ogro, sólo le faltaba ser verde porque lo demás ya estaba.¨¿Y con quién demonios estaba Kagome, que no haya sido con el maldito de Koga porque lo mato?!¨ Maldición por acá, golpe por haya, cosas rotas y cuchillos volando. **(N/A: Si, tal vez sea muy tonto, pero a mi me divierte, aunque la opinión sea de ustedes, pero bueno, ya que. Jaja okno los amo:3) **¨Inuyasha, si no dejas terminar a Shippo nunca nos vamos a enterar así que por favor conserva la poca calma que Dios te concedió¨ **(N/A: No sé si use la palabra bien, ustedes díganme, por favor.)** ¨Si Inuyasha, todavía de que te la pasas reclamando cosas que ni al caso, ahora no nos dejas saber quién es el afortunado, si te digo, no entiendes, ¿verdad?¨ Inuyasha estaba irritado, ahora sólo maldecía por dentro porque si no nunca se enteraría de la identidad del sujeto que le quito a SU Kagome, bueno sólo él decía eso, porque, sería el colmo que estuviera con Kikyo y Kagome a la vez.

¨¡Aay! Ya déjenme terminar de una vez! Pues el hombre era...¨

Los demás no necesitaban decirlo porque sus caras los delataban, era obvio que querían saber y más Inuyasha. Gritaron al unísono-

¨¡Ya no le des vueltas y dinos de una vez!¨

¨Pues ustedes ya dijeron eeh, el hombre era nada menos que el mismísimo Sesshoumaru.¨

Shippo estaba esperando las reacciones de cada quien, y sus pensamientos eran muy acertados, Inuyasha estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, Miroku estaba confundido, y Sango tenía una sonrisa que brillaría en la oscuridad. El primero en reaccionar fue Miroku- ¨¿Pero cómo qué Sesshoumaru? No entiendo...¨

¨Aquí no hay nada que entender Miroku, está claro que mi amiga Kagome ya se cansó del tonto de Inuyasha y le vio algo a Sesshoumaru, aunque yo pensé que se decidiría por Koga. ¡Vaya que me sorprendió! Ante este comentario Inuyasha enfureció aún más.¨¡Oye, no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí! ¿¡Y qué hacia el maldito de Sesshoumaru con MI Kagome?!¨ Este comentario hizo que todos voltearan, Inuyasha recibió un golpe con el Hiraikotsu, un puñetazo de parte de Miroku, una mordida de parte de Shippo y una patada de parte de Kirara en su forma original. Como resultado, Inuyasha se puso histérico. ¨Malditos, todavía la defienden, que tal si Sesshoumaru quería algo a cambio, eeh.¨

¨Inuyasha, aunque así fuera, Kagome no se deja abrazar por cualquiera.¨

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pero en vez de ponerse más histérico aún, sólo quedo pensativo.

**Inuyasha's PoV**

¿Qué no es tonta?

¿Qué no se deja abrazar por cualquiera?

Eso es cierto, pero no lo puedo creer, ¿MI querida Kagome en brazos de otro? No, no puede estar pasando, sería como clavarme una espada en el pecho mil veces. Y hasta podrían hacerlo, pero dolería menos que verla en brazos de otro, más si ese otro es Sesshoumaru, no entiendo, ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Fui tan tonto como para dejarte caer en sus brazos? Pero esto es mi culpa, y tengo que aceptar mi error y pedirle perdón, ya que ahora sé que a quien quiero es a ella...

_¨Amada mía dime, ¿cómo te podre encontrar?¨_

_¨Busca el castillo de la Luna, ahí encontraras el arco que tiene el poder del halo de la princesa, y con el, a mí, esposo mío.¨_

_¨¿Pero después como sabré qué eres tú?¨_

_¨Con un beso, querido, ahí sabrás que soy yo, y yo sabré que eres tú.¨_

_¨¿Un beso cómo este?¨_

_Juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado, queriendo saborear cada rincón, cada textura que tenían aquellos labios, sintiéndose cada vez más aquel amor que ellos dos se tenían, pero a la vez sintiendo cada vez más el dolor de la despedida que cada día se acercaba más y más dejándolos con más deseos de algún día poder ser felices y vivir como siempre quisieron. Mientras se besaban una lagrima rebelde corría por la mejilla de Aysel, aquella joven dama de ojos amatistas y cabello castaño, al separarse, ella sujeto de ambas mejillas a su amado, y le dijo-_

_¨Te amo, siempre te amare, sólo recuerda eso, E...¨_

PoV Kagome

Amanecí sin frío a pesar de haber estado ''mojada'' la noche anterior, la verdad no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo ese sueño, diferente pero era ese, ella se llama Aysel, y el, no lo recuerdo bien. Sé que se amaban con tanta locura y pasión, es fácil darte cuenta por el brillo en sus miradas, ¿así brillaran mis ojos por Inuyasha? ¿Así brillaran los de el por Kikyo? No, no debo pensar en eso, yo, yo puedo conseguir a cualquier muchacho que me quiera mucho, Hoyo me quiere mucho y yo lo quiero a él, pero más como amigos, supongo que ese es mi precio a pagar, que alguien me amé y yo no pueda corresponder, el karma tal vez, a lo mejor llevo cargándolo desde hace tiempo, no sé, es difícil. Me pregunto porque aún no abro los ojos, es más fácil y ya estoy despierta, supongo que quería descansar. Al abrirlos, la sorpresa que me lleve, el mismísimo Sesshoumaru levantándose del lugar que estaba a un lado mío, y en ese entonces fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su abrazo, su cálido abrazo… ¿Pero qué cosas digo? No debería estar pensando así, alejare todo pensamiento así de mi mente, ya tengo claro que están prohibidos, con letras rojas jaja. Me quede pérdida en mis pensamientos, solo reaccione ante las palabras de aquel frío Youkai;

-''Después regreso por la estola, hasta luego humana.''

Sí, me molestaba que me llamara humana y más aún después del abrazo, pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Sesshoumaru es Sesshoumaru, tengo que aceptarlo algún día. Su estola es cálida, espero que se demore ya que quiero usarla, bueno aunque puede que se enoje pero… ¡Bah! No pasa nada, dijo que el regresaría por ella, así que le echare la culpa. Regresando a mis pensamientos anteriores…

Creo que las personas tomamos el amor que creemos merecer, así que, reflexionando un poco, yo decidí esto para mí, sabia cuáles serían las consecuencias, pero no quise verlo, hasta que la realidad llego a mi puerta, la triste y cruel realidad.

Continuará…

**NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR. Si, se que tarde MESES en actualizar pero fue porque mi musa no estuvo funcionando bien, de hecho ya tenia el capitulo listo, excepto la ultima parte y no queria subirlo incompleto, mas aparte, la escuela me tiene demasiado abrumada, ya saben, lo tipico, los equipos, que la rondalla, que el softbol, que el tipo este, que la chava esta, ya saben lo normal, aunque si he tenido algunos problemas serios de ese tipo, después les contare, bueno también les pido su ayuda para el nombre de los dos amados y si es posible cambiar sus rasgos fisicos, ¿alguien que se anime a ayudarme? Mandeme un mensaje mi correo es; alysonv , déjenme un mensaje y nos contactamos porfis, disfruten chicos;)**


End file.
